Hot Revenge
by EverythingHHH
Summary: Hunter and Stephanie are newly married and everyone hates the fact that they are. Even Vince. When will they finally get fed up of all the hate? Vince becomes their target for revenge. Smut!


This story takes place in late 1999 after Triple H and Stephanie got "married". It was a random idea that came to mind.

 **theeazymark** and **crystalharrylal** , I hope you like this one.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone except for the limo driver.

* * *

"Oh well if it isn't the bitch and the ass kisser."

Hunter and Stephanie turned around to find Test sitting on a crate with his arms folded. He looked at the couple with complete disdain and very much had the right to.

They had been minding their own business before the insult was shot at them out of nowhere. Hunter noticed that Test was sitting on a crate so they must've not seen him as they talked to each other. He squinted his eyes at the larger man and stepped forward.

"Hunter, no, just ignore him. He's not worth it." Steph pleaded as she grabbed at his muscular arm which was flexed in anger. She knew that he was a hot head and she didn't want a fight going down tonight.

"Was I ever worth anything?" Test questioned before he hopped off the crate when he saw The Game walking towards him with an angry look. "Instead you wanted to bang this ape." He mocked as he pointed towards Hunter who was now inches away from him.

"I suggest you shut the fuck up before I do something I regret." Hunter explained quietly to Test's face as he removed his sunglasses and put them at the collar of his shirt.

Test laughed in his face. "If you hit me, you'll be suspended."

"I'm the WWF champ, jackoff. The old man wouldn't dare suspend me." Hunter smirked.

"What an embarrassing champ we have. We have to listen to you bitch and moan for twenty minutes every night and that _bitch_ does nothing but shake her ass like a slut." Test stood his ground knowing that that statement will set him off.

Hunter quickly snapped his arms back and pushed forward with so much force that it knocked Test down to the floor.

Steph gasped and ran up to Hunter who was breathing heavily and seething. "Hunter stop!" She pulled at his massive arm and he glanced back at her before his focus remained on the other man who was getting up from the floor.

"I'd rather take this shit to the ring. You're on, Helmsley!" Test yelled as he walked away in a huff.

"Fucking pussy…" Hunter mumbled under his breath as he watched him walk away.

"Hunter?"

His wife's soft voice caused his blood pressure to lower and the red from his face drain to the original color. He turned and looked at her. She was clearly effected by the altercation so he gently grasped her hand to comfort her. "He had it comin', Steph. He shouldn't talk to you like that."

She smiled at him despite the situation. "I'm sure everyone feels that way about me, baby." Since they were hand in hand, she pulled him to the direction they were going before they were rudely interrupted.

"Well, they all know to keep their mouths shut." Hunter said as he smacked on his gum cockily.

* * *

They were walking past the parking garage when a black limousine suddenly pulled up. They stopped in their tracks.

"I bet that's my dad." Stephanie said, unimpressed. Her and her dad have not had a great relationship lately due to her and Hunter's marriage. Hunter had drugged her at her bachelorette party and married her in a drive thru wedding. Of course any father would be against that and hate the son in law but Stephanie loved Hunter. He turned her on beyond belief and was so powerful. He always stood up to father, who was THE Vince McMahon. He also treated her like a queen.

So due to the fact that she had disowned her father and Shane as well, everyone seemed to hate her. People described the situation as "sick". Hunter faced criticism also but he didn't give a shit. The only time he did was when someday blatantly insulted her. He always stood up for her. That's why she wished that people would just forget the fact that he had done the things he did in order for them to be married.

"Well here we go. I already had to deal with Test's shit." Hunter said as he rolled his eyes in irritation.

The limo came to a stop before the driver stepped out and rushed to the back door. He opened it and Vince stepped out. He immediately locked eyes with them and he scowled in disapproval. He thanked the driver before he walked up to his daughter and the degenerate.

'Is there a reason why you two are standing here?" He said in his professional tone.

Steph could see the hurt and anger in his eyes. She could feel heat rushing to her cheeks as her frustration rose to the surface. "We were just walking _dad_." She grasped Hunter's hand and held it to her chest to rub it in his face that they were together.

Vince's body started to shake as he grew livid at his only daughter's tone towards him. His eyes darted over to his…..son in laws smirk. He wanted to knock the smirk right off his face.

"Is there a problem?" Hunter asked as he eyed the old man. He could see Vince shaking underneath his expensive suit.

Vince bit his tongue and instead looked back at his driver. "Stay here for an hour or so. I won't be here tonight for long." Then he brushed past the two without saying a word.

When Vince left, Hunter felt Steph staring at him so he looked down at her. "What?" He said in amusement at the smirk that stretched the corner of her mouth.

Her hand deftly ran up his muscular arm seductively. "I have an idea."

He swallowed hard. "What idea?"

She squeezed his bulging bicep. "Lets fuck in the back of that limo."

Being taken aback by her suggestion would be a major understatement. He backed up a little bit from her with an amused grin. "You wanna fuck in there?" He whispered.

She reached for him and wrapped her arms around his large frame. "I'm sick of my dad treating us like that. I want to get back at him. What better way to do that than to express our love in his precious limo." She bit her lip as she grinded against his crotch.

He reached up and took his biker hat off to get some kind of air flow because he was getting hot. "How are we going to do it when the driver is right there?" He nodded his head towards the driver who was still standing by the limo.

She chuckled. "I've got my ways." She then removed herself from him before making her way out to the parking garage. She heard Hunter follow close behind almost desperately. She went to the driver with a polite smile. "Hi, I'm Vince's daughter, Stephanie. I was wondering if we can hang out in the back of limo for a bit?"

"Sorry, ma'am. It's reserved for Mr. McMahon."

She looked back at Hunter. "How appropriate." Then she looked back at the driver as she reached into her back pocket. She pulled out a wad of money. "I'll give you all of this cash if you let us."

Hunter laughed when he saw the driver's eyes light up.

"Okay, but only until he gets back."

She shrugged. "Perfect."

The driver opened the door for them with the wad of cash in his hand and they quickly got in. He shut the door before rushing to the driver's side and hopping in.

Hunter and Stephanie were already kissing when they noticed the weight of the car shift and then a door slammed, interrupting them.

"Um, excuse me? I thought you just stood outside?" Steph said breathlessly.

"No, ma'am. It's a part of my job to stay in the car while people are in it." He explained in the rearview mirror.

Hunter sighed heavily. "Okay fine. Just put up that window so we have privacy."

"Will do, sir." He pushed a button in the front that rolled up the tinted window that separated Hunter and Steph from the front of the limo. Now they just had their personal space.

"You sure you want to do this?" Hunter asked as Steph started to remove his leather jacket.

She smoothed her hands over his hard shoulders. "I've never been so sure about something in my life." She breathed, grabbing his face and pulling him in for a kiss.

Hunter growled as their tongues wrestled. He shrugged his jacket off and threw it onto a seat that was next to the mini bar. His large hands grasped the back of her head as he pushed his mouth against hers even more for a heated kiss. The only sounds that could be heard was the smacking of their lips and Steph's occasional moans.

She wanted more. She _needed_ more. As she tasted him, her hands deftly searched for the hem of his shirt. When she found it, she tugged at it which loosened it from his jeans.

He broke the kiss to quickly remove his shirt. He then proceeded to remove her blouse which was off within seconds. He took a second to take in her appearance. The low lighting in the limo made her look so fucking sexy. "I'm gonna fuck you real good." His voice was hoarse with lust.

She laughed. "Oh, baby, you have yet to see everything." She reached behind her and unclipped her bra. She teased him by removing one strap at a time oh so slowly. She felt herself blush as she took in the look he was giving her. She knew that she was minutes away from being ravaged. When the bra was off, his hands cupped her breasts. She sighed at the feeling of his calloused hands against her soft skin.

He ducked his head down and took one of her taut nipples into his mouth. Her soft moan egged him on to suck on it hard. When he did, he felt her hands scratch at his back. He gave the other one the same treatment and now he _had_ to take his pants off because otherwise his dick would turn blue.

He removed his mouth from her breast with a 'pop' and a trail of his saliva hung between her and him. He went to undo his pants when Steph practically knocked him down onto his back to kiss him some more.

She felt his hands fumbling against her abdomen so she sat up and looked down to see the tall tent he was pitching. She scooted down more so that she could remove his pants herself. She loosened the belt, popped the button open, and then unzipped them.

"You gonna suck my cock?" Hunter asked with half lidded eyes as she tugged his pants and boxers down.

She didn't answer him as she just took his biker boots off and then his pants. Now that he was completely naked, she felt her juices start to flood between her legs. She positioned herself between his legs before grabbing his hard cock. She stroked it a few times from base to head, eliciting a groan from him. Her hot mouth was soon latched onto him in desperation.

He cursed silently as he shut his eyes. Her hair was brushing against his hips and stomach and her mouth was so tight, wet, and hot. He couldn't wait to fuck her.

She took him all the way, the tip bumping into the back of her throat. Her nose bashed repeatedly into the patch of hair above his cock. He was moaning quietly and she loved the sound; it was almost addicting to her. She loved to please the beautiful man.

She quickened her pace and that's when his moans became louder.

"Fuck…" He moaned loudly before he started to thrust into her mouth. He laughed when he heard her choke on his dick.

She felt him twitch against her tongue so she quickly removed her mouth from him before he could cum. She looked up at him through her eyelashes. His body was heaving and he was covered in sweat.

He opened his eyes and immediately sat up. He made her yelp when he roughly grabbed her and switched places with her on the long back seat. His hands yanked her expensive skirt off along with her underwear. He spread her legs and grinned when he saw how soaked she was. He bent down so he was level with her pussy.

She looked at him as she felt his hot breath beat against her wetness. It sent chills through her body and she bit her lip which was now chapped from their rough kisses.

He just stayed there, staring up at her to tease her. He knew that she wanted him to eat her out.

She started wiggling around impatiently as she felt her walls tighten with want. She felt some of her wetness run down her ass. "Come on, Hunter." She begged. He was the most attractive right now she'd ever seen him. His brown eyes were dark, his blonde hair framed his handsome features, and she could see his hard on dangling stiff between his legs. It was all almost too much. His hands were currently massaging her toned legs. He was delicate on the inside of them because that's where she was most sensitive.

He knew exactly what he was doing. He massaged her legs knowing that would drive her crazy. He decided to move his hands to her breasts where he pinched her nipples. She let out a desperate cry as she spread her legs more.

"Hunter, god damn it!"

A laugh escaped him before he looked down at her pussy. She was absolutely gushing.

Her hands grasped at the seat when she felt his hot tongue make contact with her. She sighed as she felt him taste her. He was gentle and it was making her moan deliciously. When she felt his beard scratch against her, she chuckled at the sensation.

* * *

After minutes of eating her out, he sat up again. He grabbed his cock and pushed into her steadily. A moan escaped from the back of his throat at the sensation. Also, the look she gave him was nothing short of arousing.

He was so thick and hard that she threw her back at his first thrust. She wrapped her legs around him and that's when he lied on top of her. She felt his bearded chin nuzzle underneath her chin before he laid kisses against her throat.

"Oh, Hunter, I love you." She said in a long moan as her fingers raked through his soft hair. He was still kissing and biting at her neck as he thrusted into her steadily.

Although, in the back of her mind, she thought of how her father would be so enraged right now and that made her smile wickedly. She opened her eyes and was met with the side of his face. She looked past him and took sight of his lower half and how it descended and ascended in a slow manner.

"Fuck me harder." She demanded.

His eyes met hers. "You want it harder?" He growled possessively as he lifted his upper body from her. He rested his hands on each side of her head.

She nodded and rubbed her hands over his sweaty chest. "Fast and hard."

He remained at the same pace. "Beg for it."

"Give it to me, Hunter." She squeezed one of his forearms.

"Nope, that's not what I want to hear." He then stopped his thrusts and pulled his cock out.

Her eyes went wide at his action. "Fuck me fast and hard please, Hunter. Make me scream." She pleaded.

"Hmm, what would daddy think?" He mocked as his finger traced her jaw.

She grabbed his finger and traced her bottom lip with it before she put it in her mouth. She sucked on it and swirled her tongue around it. "I obviously don't give a shit."

Without even thinking, he thrusted back in, making her scream so loud that the driver most possibly heard her. He put his hands back at the sides of her head for leverage as he fucked her fast and hard like she wanted. "Son of a bitch." He breathed as his eyes watched her breasts bounce up and down as he pounded into her body.

* * *

After making her cum for the first time that night, she switched positions with him with a strength she had no idea she possessed. Hunter even looked surprised. She straddled his hips and rode him as if her life depended on it. Her ass slapped loudly against his thighs as she screamed repeatedly.

Meanwhile at the front of the limo, the driver just sat there trying to ignore them. It was impossible when he constantly heard them moaning, groaning and screaming. Now he could hear their skin slapping together. The car was also starting to shake and he rolled his eyes. He knew that he would be fired after tonight for letting them have sex in the back of his limo. Vince was going to be pissed. He reached forward and turned up the radio to try to tune the couple out.

"Fuck!" Steph screeched as she tightened once more around him.

As she was still coming down from her orgasm, Hunter grabbed her and placed her on her stomach. He pulled her limp body up so that her ass was in the air. He pushed into her spent pussy from behind and pounded into her again.

She was all out crying in ecstasy now. Her body was slick with sweat, her heart was beating rapidly, her muscles were weak, and her voice was growing hoarse with each moan. She felt his hands having troubles trying to grip her hips because she was so sweaty. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up so that her back was against his chest. She just sat on him as he fucked into her on his own. She was just too limp and weak.

After just a minute or two, she came for the third time, bouncing up and down on his cock from the mind-blowing spasms, riding them out. She removed herself from him and laid down on her back. She watched as he stroked himself roughly, careering towards cumming on her. However, a different idea came to her mind.

"Cum on his seat." She said as she lifted herself up with her elbows.

Hunter didn't retaliate as he turned his stiffening body towards the left seat. He stroked his cock roughly, eliciting slick wet sounds. When he felt his stomach start to tighten, he aimed his dick up more and let himself go all over the black leather.

She watched as he shot long streams of his cum all over the seat. His moans were so loud that she couldn't even here her own rapid breaths.

"Suck it, Vince." He groaned through clenched teeth.

His body trembled as he squeezed his eyes shut. When he felt the last of it come out, he quieted down and looked at the evidence of their time in here. He felt Steph brush against his thigh as she went to suck on the tip of his spent cock.

"Mmm." She moaned pleasantly at the taste of him. She raised herself up to lay a kiss to his lips.

* * *

They crawled out of the back of the limo wit huge satisfied smiles on their faces. They were now all dressed back up and they were attached to each other like Velcro. They didn't even bother to check the driver. They knew damn well that he heard everything and they could care less.

As they made their way out of the parking garage, Vince was headed their way. They stopped in their tracks with the huge smiles still plastered on their faces. He didn't even look at them when he walked right past them. Their eyes followed him and they contained their laughter. They saw the driver step out of the limo slowly with his head lowered.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Vince questioned with a bit of anger in his tone.

He opened the door for him cautiously. "Nothing, sir." He said quietly.

'Well lighten up. We've got a long drive ahead of us." Vince barked as he sat in his seat before the driver closed the door.

In the distance, Hunter and Stephanie watched on in amusement. They both laughed when they saw Vince sit in the seat that Hunter came on.

"I wonder when he'll notice." Hunter said as he looked on, chomping on a new piece of mint gum.

"Maybe when they…" She started but halted when she saw the back door swing open.

Vince stepped out furiously, his face red. "What the hell did you do in the back of my limo?!" He screamed.

When he turned his back towards them, they both laughed out loud. They could see that the back of his suit jacket was wet. Hunter put his arm around Steph's shoulder and they went on their way.

Vince heard the familiar laughs and turned. He saw Hunter walking away and the McMahon anger rose to the surface. He knew exactly what went on and he was going to have to get a new limo. "That son of a bitch." He seethed.

* * *

 **A/N:** Did you all enjoy this one? Let me know in a review! Don't forget to favorite and follow!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
